


Sisters

by armlessphelan



Category: Breaking Point - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Sister-Sister Relationship, Web Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armlessphelan/pseuds/armlessphelan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short scene between Crystal and Imani as they catch up over coffee. Emphasis on short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sisters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caryn Hayes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Caryn+Hayes).



"How was your day?" Crystal asked her sister as she made herself comfortable on the sofa. It had been far too long since she'd spent any quality time with family members that weren't her daughter.

"I punched Lynette in the face," Imani called calmly from the kitchen as she stirred the creamer into her coffee. "You know, that ho sniffing around Ben."

"Dana's Ben?"

"Yeah, that manwhore," Imani confirmed as she walked into her living room and handed her sister a mug of hot, black coffee. She settled herself in a recliner and sipped her own. "She was yelling in the middle of the street and it was getting on my nerves."

"Imani, you can't just punch people because they annoy you. There's this thing known as assault and battery." Crystal played with the handle of her mug and closed her eyes. "And the last thing you need is another mark on your rap sheet."

With a laugh, Imani sat her coffee cup down on a coaster checked her nails to make sure they were intact. "Look at you, acting like you have class."

"More than you," Crystal commented as she gave her sister side-eye and small smile.


End file.
